The Rock : One Shots
by The6thBionic
Summary: One shots about the episode The Rock.


**Hey! So, I have already written and submitted a story about this episode of Lab Rats Elite Force, but it was requested that I write some more! I have several ideas that I'm going to post to this story. They will all be one-shots. I really hope you guys enjoy them! Please R &R**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"No! Bree don't!" I hear Skylar yelling behind me. I turn my head towards her, then quickly move my hands toward the space rock.

Before it can reach, I feel a zap of electricity go through my body, then flying against the rock wall.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I watch as Bree is thrown into the wall, landing with a hard thump.

Immediately, we all rush over. I kneel down beside her head, placing my hands on her arm and shoulder.

I stare down at her, feeling my heart drop when there's no response. Then she suddenly lifts up her head.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Chase and Skylar help me stand, as I send a glare at Skylar. "What did you blast me for?"

"I wasn't aiming at you! I didn't want you to touch the Arcturion. I was trying to save your life!" She defends herself.

"If you had touched that," Oliver begins, "Let's just say, there would be one less person on AJ's list!"

Kaz laughs, "But just to be clear, Chase, you'd still be on the bottom." Chase sends him a look.

"W-wait. So, the rock could've killed me?" I ask, now realizing why Skylar fired at me.

"Yeah," my brother says. "What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"I found it in the cabinet! I thought if I touched it I would get more powers," I reply, still in slight shock.

"Why would you want more powers?" Chase asks me, seeming to be in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, we could see Chase but," Kaz jokes.

"Okay, we get it! I'm at the bottom!" Chase yells, then steps towards me.

"Bree," he begins, his voice full of concerns. "What's going on?"

I sigh, "Speed has always been my thing! And then when Skylar came in, and had speed to...it made me feel less important."

Skylar shakes her head, "You know that's not true!"

I look between my teammates. All of their faces in frowns.

"And then when I saw my name near the bottom of AJ's list it made me realize...other people think I'm unimportant, too!" I continue, feeling ashamed. "Look, I know that touching the rock was selfish of me. But...I just wanted to feel special again!"

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I listen closely to my sisters words, but sigh, not having anything to say.

I want to comfort her, but I just can't think of anything that would help.

"I get it," Skylar says to her. "But it's just too risky!" She walks towards the space rock, closing the container. "I'll take it to Facility Y."

I notice her and Kaz having a small disagreement, but I ignore them.

I step closer to Bree, "Hey, are you okay?" I ask, placing my hand on her arm.

She doesn't give a full response. Just a nod of the head.

Knowing not to push it, I follow the rest of the team back into Mission Command.

When we get there I notice something missing. "Hey, where's the hover bike?"

"I bet it was AJ," Oliver sighs. "That sneaky little punk!"

"No," I interrupt. "It's my fault. I accused him of taking the Arcturion and he's just getting back at me. I can track him on the GPS locator."

I pull out my phone, tracking down AJ and the bike. "He's joy riding around the tunnels! If we go this way we should be able to block his path!" I say, leading myself and the other guys in the direction.

I take one last glance at Bree before entering the tunnel.

I'm worried about her. She's extremely pale, and she was holding her stomach.

Shaking it off, I follow Kaz and Oliver down the tunnel.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

I look at Bree, noting her bent over, taking in deep breaths. "Bree, are you okay?"

She shakes her head, standing up straight, "I don't know. Ever since you zapped me I've been in a lot of pain!"

I furrow my brows, "That's weird. I didn't even fire at full strength."

Then looking at the Arcturion I realize, "Wait a minute. When I shot the blast the Arcturion must have magnified the intensity of the blast! That's why you're-" I'm cut off when Bree falls backwards, unconscious.

"Bree!...Bree!" I pull her up against me. "Chase! Kaz! Somebody help!"

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Chase! Kaz! Somebody help!" I hear a muffled voice through the air.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask. Oliver and Kaz shake their heads.

"Bree, please wake up!" I hear again. I must be hearing it with my super hearing.

"Guys, Bree's hurt! I gotta go back!"

"Wait, what about AJ?" Kaz stops me.

"Go get him! When he zooms past, just catch him!" I yell, running back towards Mission Command.

Arriving there, I see Bree unconscious, leaning up against Skylar.

I run over, dropping down beside them. "What happened?!"

I can see Skylar's hands shaking as she explains. "When I zapped Bree the Arcturion must of magnified my powers. I'm so sorry, Chase!" She exclaims, tears going down her cheeks.

I look down at my sister then back up at Skylar. I need help with Bree, but Skylar can't help me like this.

Laying Bree gently on the floor, I pull Skylar into a hug as she cries into my shirt.

"Skylar, it's not your fault! You didn't know."

"But I should have!" She cries. I pull her back slightly, wiping some of the tears off her cheeks.

"Look at me," I look her in the eyes. "You saved her life once. Now I need you to help me save it again!"

She puts a look of determination on her face, wiping the tears away. "Okay."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

"Alright, now that we have AJ, we need to get back to Mission Command and check on Bree!" I say, pushing Oliver and AJ forward. Oliver nods in agreement while AJ gives me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with Bree?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders, "We don't know yet. Chase heard something with his bionic hearing and said she was hurt. We just need to get back!" and with that the three of us run back to Mission Command.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"What do we do?" Skylar asks me as I carry Bree into the infirmary.

"Well, first what did you zap her with?"

"My fire blaster!" She replies, still seeming to be a little shaken up.

I lay Bree on the table, "Okay." I use my bionic eye to scan her energy.

"Huh. That's weird," I think out loud.

"What is it?"

I shake my head, puzzled, "It's showing no injuries."

Then it hits me. "Maybe mixed with power from the Arcturion, the blast just drained all of her energy! Which would explain why she passed out."

"But why was she in pain?" Skylar questions.

"Well, you did shoot her with fire. And it did fling her against a rock wall," I reply sarcastically, as I finish hooking Bree up to medical machines.

Skylar and I talk for a minute, then here a loud, without a pause beep. I immediately look towards the heart monitor, "She flatlining!"

"No! Chase, what do we do?!" Skylar panics.

I grab the defibrillators, my hands shaking violently. "Please work," I pray silently, before pressing the metal to my sisters chest.

"Chase, do you even know how to use those?!" Skylar asks me. She's probably wondering why they're even here.

"Yes!" I reply quickly, pressing down again.

I look up at the machine, seeing the line start slowly going up and down.

"Chase..." Skylar steps closer to me.

"She's stable," I sigh in relief as Skylar raps her arms around my neck.

I hold her closely, feeling myself still shaking all over.

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

I can feel Chase shaking, so I hold him closely for a minute.

I'm sure he was terrified! That is his sister after all.

Still in a tight embrace, we don't notice the others running in.

"Oh come on!" I hear Oliver's yell. Chase and I Yelp out of surprise.

Oliver's staring at us, giving me a disapproving look. I roll my eyes. He's really creepy.

"How is she?" Kaz asks.

"Uh..." Chase walks over next to his sister, looking at the heart monitor that's beeping dangerously slow, "She's...stable."

I can see the worry in his eyes as he grabs her hand. Walking next to him I place my hands on both his arms. "She'll be okay," I whisper.

He half smiles at me over his shoulder. "Hey, did you guys find AJ?" He asks Oliver and Kaz.

"Yeah," Kaz replies as AJ steps out from behind him.

"Chase...I'm sorry about the bike...and about the list, but I promise I didn't take the rock!"

Chase sighs, walking over to him. "I know you didn't. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But, I'm not worried about the bike or the list. Right now all I'm worried about is Bree."

"Aren't you mad at me?" AJ asks with sad eyes. Chase shakes his head, giving AJ a hug. "Friends?"

"Friends!" AJ smiles up him.

Chase smile and walks back over to Bree, looking back down at her.

I walk quietly over to Oliver, AJ, and Kaz. "Let's go back to Mission Command."

They nod, walking out.

I walk back over to Chase, kissing his cheek quickly and giving him a reassuring smile, before following the guys.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I sigh, holding my sisters hand tightly as I sit next to her.

I didn't tell anyone else this...but she's less than stable. Honestly, I don't know what she's hanging on to.

I feel a few tears slip down my cheek. "Bree, please. You've gotta wake up!" I whisper.

Oddly enough, at that moment I feel a weak squeeze on my hand, seeing Bree's eyes flutter open.

"Bree!" I breathe out. She sits up and I immediately pull her into a tight hug. Letting the tears fall down.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I hold my brother tightly as he cries into my shoulder. "Chase, what's wrong?"

He pulls away, wiping tears from his eyes, still gripping my hand tightly. "Bree...I thought you were gonna die." His voice cracks. "I don't know what I would've done if..." his voice trails off.

Skylar, Oliver, Kaz, and AJ run in. "Bree!" Everyone smiles, giving me hugs.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Skylar still has yet to let go of me, just like Chase.

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

Hearing Chase yell Bree's name scared us all half to death! We thought that was it.

A huge feeling of relief washed over us when we saw her sitting up on the bed.

"You guys are crushing me!" Bree laughs, after we all envelop her in another group hug.

"Well you scared us all, so it's payback!" Chase jokes. Laughing, we all release her as AJ sits up on the bed.

"Bree, I'm sorry about the list. I decided to delete it!" He says. Bree smiles at him, "AJ, the list had nothing to do with this. It was stupid of me to do what I did. But I'm glad you deleted the list. Because we all have our own unique value to the team!"

We all smile at her as Chase says, "Hey guys, Bree really needs to rest," he tells us in a soft voice.

We all nod, giving Bree one last hug before leaving.

"Ow! Ow!" I wince, quickly pulling away.

"What just happened?" Chase asks concerned.

"Ow!" I look at the back of my shirt. "Someone just burned my brand new shirt. That's what happened!"

Bree sits up, placing her hands on the hard metal of the table, leaving a black and smoking hand print.

"Uh...guys!" She gives us a frightened look.

"Whoa," I breathe. That's thermo touch!"

"How is that possible?!" Kaz asks. I smile, "When I touched the Arcturion it must have passed from me to you! Bree, you have superpowers!"

"You two touched the Arcturion?!" Chase freaks. "Why?"

"I thought the energy from the Arcturion would act as a healing power for Bree." I reply. "It didn't. But, it did give her super powers!"

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Wow. I can't believe I almost died! I can't believe I have superpowers!

Before I can say anything, a blue ring appears on my hand. "Oh! Okay! What is that?!"

"Proton ring!"

"What do I do with it?"

"Throw it!" Skylar replies.

I throw it in the air, and watch it fly back to my hand. "That felt amazing!"

"Wait, it was supposed to go in a circle, right?" I check.

Skylar just laughs, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Everyone else echoes.

After a few minutes I ask, "Hey guys, this is a lot to take in all at once. And I'm still feeling a little drained. So, could I just go to sleep?"

"Of course!" They all give me hugs, and my brother kisses my forehead.

After they all leave, I lay flat on my back. What a day.

Getting the hang of having super powers is gonna be really hard. Good thing I have three people who can teach me!

Thinking for a while, I finally drift off to sleep. This is definitely going to alter my life.


End file.
